Mary Cait Walthall
Mary Cait Walthall is an improviser, actor, writer, director and a generally silly person. In Improvised Star Trek she plays Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon and Ensign Operator. Early Life and Career Walthall has been practicing improv for over a decade, and has been performing with the iO theater since 2010. She currently performs with the group Super Human. Previously she performed with the Apollo Theater, the Neo-Futurists, the Annoyance, the Playground, Studio Be, the Upstairs Gallery, and Baby Wants Candy. In January 2014 Walthall took a break from Improvised Star Trek to study at the London International School of Performing Arts where she studied devised performance practice and physical performance techniques. She returned briefly in April 2014, and returned full time in November 2014. Acting Credits Season 2 * "Ensign Robot" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon Season 3 * "Qpla' and Order" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Time & Punishment" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Today is a Good Day to Cry" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Klingon Captain Kahlibak * "The Knees of the Many" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon Season 4 * "Game of Captains' Chairs" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Ensign Aegon Powers * "We are Never Ever Ever Getting Back to Our Spaceship" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Loudspeaker Voice, Mystery House Woman, Amusement Park Planet Employee * "The Ensigns of Turbo Lift Control" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Zearthquake!?!?" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Days Inn of Future Past" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Days Inn Clerk, the Trilling * "The Undiscovered Pantry" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Unnamed Ensign, Kitten * "The Universe is an Ocean and we are but a Ripple on the Water" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Second Kid * "Baxter's Butt Bumps" - Dr. Zonalzon * "Odo's Sleep Bucket Challenge" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Long Time Listener, First Time Conqueror" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, ItsaButt, Ensign Garblogg * "Corn Dogs Three for a Dollar" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "The Legend of Spock's Gold" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Amb. Stevens(Entecriss of the High Seas) * "Who Washes the Window Washers?" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, A Washingtonian * "An Apple a Day Keeps the Chief Medical Officer Away" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Nim Nam * "Prime Detective" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon Season 5 * "Disaster Disaster Disaster Disaster Disaster" - Computer * "Uhh, Was That Jazz?" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, the Quintocracy * "We Have Engaged the Borg… It Will Be a Spring Wedding" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "The Undiscovered Country Club" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Bryce Dallas Jejune * "Worst Contact" - Alien Ambassador, Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Your Lady Ship Has Arrived, Your Ladyship" - Zarlene Zonalzon, Ensign Operator, Orion Slave Woman * "Weekend at Baxter's" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Bright student * "7 Minutes in Zeaven" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Captain Julius Frankenstein Baxter" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Holographic Krunk's Monster, Donald's Mom * "Baxter's Christmas Wish" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon Season 6 * "Yesterday Would Have Been a Good Day to Have Died" - Zarlene Zonalzon, Colette the Miner, a Child * "Return to the Planet of No Return" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, an Elder of Nor'turn, En. Operator * "It's Always Tuesday" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, En. Operator * "Jeff" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Ensign Nerf * "Insecurity Officer" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, En. Operator * "Salt Vampire Weekend" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, a Salt Vampire * "Weeping With the Enemy" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "The Romulans Really Did it This Time" - Jill the Romulan/Gertrude the Reman, Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Korg Starbite: Klingon Dentist" - Zarlene Zonalzon and Ensign Cecille Operator * "Where Everyone Has Gone Before" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Robomom * "The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Science" - Ensign Operator, Dr. Konkrete * "If You Can't Beat 'Em, Bajoran Them!" - Zarlene Zonalzon * "The Hairtaker" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Zippity Zoppity Zoo" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "The One Where Ross Gets a Monkey" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Janet, En. Operator * "Squircle: Part Square, Part Circle" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, En. Operator, Triangle Season 7 * "Stop in the Name of the Love King!" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, Aubergine * "The Time that Land Forgot" - Zarlene Zonalzon, En. Cecile Operator, A Stiplishit * "Fritzcarraldo" - Zarlene Zonalzon, Debora the Native * "Guess Who's Coming to Flok'Narr?" - Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon, David Coppervell, Christiana Angel, Talamia * "Planet of the Dongs" - Dong Oligarch, Dr. Zarlene Zonalzon * "Fire: The Greatest Invention of All Time" - Ensign Operator, Sub Delivery Person * "The Starship that Couldn't Slow Down" - Zarlene Zonalzon, Ensgn. Operator Category:Cast